Problemator
by Akira no Rinnengan. Rev
Summary: [Ganti Judul] Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah rumit yang dilalaui tokoh utama dalam menjalankan hidupnya di dunia yang di penuhi oleh para pengguna sihir, konflik yang menguras emosi selalu datang mengampirinya, dan si tokoh utama ini memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melalui semua konflik agar bisa hidup dengan tenang, walaupun itu mustahil baginya...karna dia adalah...problemator.
1. Chapter 1

My Promise

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Fairy Tail dan Naruto bukan punya saya.

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah rumit yang dilalaui tokoh utama dalam menjalankan janjinya agar bisa membuat Zeref beristirahat dengan tenang.

…

Gelap

Tanpa cahaya

Apa karna buta?

Apa karna ruangannya tertutup?

Atau karna…

Kematian?

Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di tempat yang gelap ini? –sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan? –sudah berapa lama dia tidak minum? –sudah berapa lama dia tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang? –dan sudah berapa dirinya –Naruto-hidup dalam penderitaan karna kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan?.

Jujur, selama dirinya hidup –Naruto hanya merasakan sedikit kebahagian, karna selama ini teman-temannya hanyalah sebuah alat untuk membuatnya tetap berada di desa, dan alat itulah yang namanya…teman.

Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi mulutnya terkunci –dia ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya telah mengering. Sering ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Apa aku layak dilahir'kan?' –bahkan setelah sekian lamanya perjuangannya untuk membuktikan pada warga desa kelahirannya kalau dia itu juga manusia.

Tetapi apa? –setelah perjuangannya selama ini, bahkan dirinya juga mendapatkan hasil yang membuatnya sangat sedih, yaitu :vonis kematian dari para warga Konoha.

" _Apa anak ini bisa diselamatkan?"_ sayup-sayup dirinya mendengar sebuah suara, apa itu suara malaikat maut yang ingin menjemputnya? –atau sebuah suara dari seekor monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya?. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu karna dia bukanlah tuhan, tetapi manusia yang dikorbankan yang bernama _Jinchuriki_.

" _Tenaga medis kami tidak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan anak ini, kita hanya memperlukan keajaiban agar anak ini bisa sadar"_ apa sekarang dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit?

" _Padahal aku ingin sekali membesarkan anak ini, kalau keluarganya membuangnya"_ entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang telah berucap demikian.

Perlahan mata biru seindah shaphir tersebut terbuka, melihatkan kepada cakrawala dunia tentang sebuah mata yang penuh dengan harapan. Mata birunya melihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara, yang ia pastikan kalau salah satunya adalah seorang Dokter, melihat dari seragamnya dan seorang wanita yang ia kirakan berumus sekitar 30-an.

"Yah, kurasa juga demikian" entah kenapa menurut penglihat Naruto wanita itu sangat sedih.

"Siapa?" kedua orang dewasa itu mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang telah sadar, mata meraka melebar sempurna –apalagi si Dokter, karna menurut analisanya, kesempatan Naruto untuk sembuh adalah 5 %, sangat tipis.

"Mu-mustahil…I-ini kea-keajaiban" si Dokter sendiri takjub dengan apa yang disungguhkan di depannya, seraong pasien yang hanya bisa begantung dengan keajaiban dan baru saja dia berujar demikian, pasien tersebut telah sadar dari komanya.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar, nak?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris –hei, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri, dasar Dokter gadungan?.

Mendekati Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan bingung, si Dokter mulai memeriksa kesahatan Naruto, dimulai dari pengecekan mata, tubuh, dan lain-lain –tentunya menggunakan sihir.

"100% dia sudah sehat, tidak ada kerusakan apapun pada tubuhnya, sungguh sebuah keajaiban" ujar si Dokter, takjub. Sedangkan perempuan yang melihat Naruto dari tadi tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan kesenangnnya.

"Pemeriksaan selanjutnya" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sang Dokter.

"Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Baiklah Naruto, di mana keluargamu?" Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan si Dokter, dan dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Naruto menjawabnya, "Kedua orang tua'ku telah meninggal sejak aku baru dilaharikan" si Dokter entah kenapa merasa bersalah karna bertanya yang demikian.

"Pertanyaan terakhir…apa yang menyebabkan'mu bisa koma selama 3 bulan?" 3 bulan? –yang dirinya tahu dia telah meninggal.

"A-aku tak tahu" si Dokter menghela nafas, "Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kamu beristirahat!" dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian dua orang yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Tapi…

Ada yang aneh, dirinya merasa…kecil. Melihat telapak tangannya kemudia matanya melebar, "Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?".

XxX_XxX_XxX

Banyak hak yang telah terjadi selama ia berada di tempat yang bernama Ishgar, sebuah benua yang di mana penduduk benua tersebuat mayoritas adalah penyihir dan juga ada banyak Naga yang kadang menyerang manusia.

Dia sendiri tinggal bersama Lilith, seorang wanita yang ia lihat ketika ia baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Lilith telah kehilangan suami dan anak'nya dan menurut pengakuan Lilith, Naruto mirip dengan anaknya dan itulah alasan Lilith ingin membesarkan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang orang tua yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan di tempat kelahirannya.

Sekarang Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku tangan dengan sebuah buku yang menjelaskan tentang sihir berada di tangannya, entah kenapa dirinya merasa senang dan tenang ketika dia melakukan hobi barunya, yaitu membaca –dan bohong kalau dia tidak melatih kemampuan shinobi'nya.

Sekarang Naruto adalah pemilik cakra terakhir dan tentunya dia telah banyak mengetahui tentang jutsu-jutsu berbahaya termasuk _kinjutsu_ kelas atas dan _juinjutsu_ yang diam-diam ia pelajari setelah menyusup ke markas Orochimaru sewaktu misi penyelamatan Sasuke bersama Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato.

 _Kinjutusu_ yang ia pelajari berasal dari gulungan peninggal _Nidaime Hokage_ sewaktu dirinya gagal dalam ujian Genin, Naruto mencuri gulungan tersebut dan menyalin ulang sebelum dia ditemukan oleh Mizuki yang telah menjebaknya. Sedangkan _Kinjutusu_ yang lainnya ia pelajari sewaktu perjalanan 3 tahunnya bersama sang _Gama Sannin_.

Jadi kalau ditanya sekarang, apa Naruto masih menguasai semua teknik _shinobi_ nya sekarang? –maka Naruto akan menjawab masih, karna ingatannya tidak menghilang, bahkan di dunia ini dia masih banyak melakukan percobaan dengan jutsu-jutsu baru yang ia ciptakan di tubuh 10 tahunnya.

Menatap langit biru dengan mata birunya, kemudian matanya memicing melihat seekor 'burung' mengarah ke kota tempat ia tinggal, dan matanya melebar ketika melihat ternyata 'burung' itu adalah seekor Naga raksasa yang kelaparan.

Udara di sekitar Naruto mulai mengumpul dan perlahan membuat Naruto mengambang di udara, tubuhnya sekarang seringan angin dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto terbang mendekati sang Naga yang kelaparan dan berhenti tepat di depan mata sang Naga.

Sang Naga melebarkan melihat seorang manusia tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menatapnya datar.

"Bisakah kau pergi _Ryu-san_ " Naruto berujar datar, sebagai seorang manusia yang berprofesi sebagai Ninja selama 16 tahun telah membuat Naruto mengerti tentang bagaimana cara dunia bekerja, hukum rimba berlaku di sini. **Yang kuat memangsa yang lemah**.

" **Kau pikir siapa kau** _ **Ningen**_ **? –manusia telah ditakdirkan untuk tunduk dan menjadi mangsa bagi para Naga** " Naga yang memiliki kulit coklat ini menyeringai kejam ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

" _Boku wa Naruto Uzumaki_ , _Shinobi_ " dan setelahnya Naruto melakukan serangkaian segel tangan, untuk mengubah suhu cakra yang berada di dalam tubuhnya menjadi panas, kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Pupil vertical milik si Naga mengecil ketika melihat bola api raksasa melesat kencang ke arahnya, dan dengan cepat ia membalasnya dengan mengepakkan sayapnya dan menimbulkan gelombang untuk mengahalau serang milik Naruto.

Naruto yang memang sudah memprediksikan kalau serangannya bisa dihalau dengan mudah, melesat maju ke arah sang Naga, bermaksud untuk menyerangnya dengan kekuatan fisik, karna Naruto tidak tahu element apa yang dimilik oleh si Naga ini.

" **[Enchan]** " memusatkan cakra yang dimilik pada tinjunya di tambah ia juga menggunakan _senjutsu_ untuk menamabah _damage_ yang akan dihasilkan oleh pukulannya, lalu melepaskan pukulannya di kepala si Naga yang lengah karna sibuk memperbaiki gesture tubuhnya setelah menghalau teknik _katon_ Naruto barusan.

DUGH

Sang Naga sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat pukulan Naruto, dan selanjutnya si Naga menyeringai karna merasakan kekuatan manusia di depannya yang memang tidak main-main dengan perkataannya untuk mengusir si Naga menjauh dari Kota tempat si pirang tinggal.`

" **Kau hebat juga,** _ **Ningen**_ **–tapi manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Naga** " dengan kepercayaan diri yang kuat, si Naga berujar kemudian mengaum keras dan menimbulkan gelombang sengatan listrik statis di daerah sekitarnya.

Para warga yang mendengar auman Sang Naga menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mereka melebar mata melihat Naga berkulit coklat sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang manusia yang tidak jelas di penglihatan mereka karna jarak pandang yang terbatas.

Naruto yang melihat para warga di Kota tempat ia tinggal ketakutan, mengambil inisiatif, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi manusia pertama yang bisa mengalahkan Naga, tapi bisakah kita pindah lokasi?" dan untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya, Naruto melepas sebagian cakranya untuk memberikan KI kepada Sang Naga yang melebarkan mata merasakan niat membunuh Naruto yang besar.

" **Menarik! –kau adalah manusia pertama yang membuatku tertarik, aku bernama Hecantoncheir,** _ **Kage no Doragon**_ " mata Sang Naga menatap Naruto dan tak lupa dengan sebuah seringaian khas Naga bertengger di mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengulangi perkenalan ku lagi, _boku wa Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi_ "

" **Baiklah, kita akan pindah lokasi, ikuti aku!** " Sang Naga terbang menjauhi Kota tempat Naruto tinggal, dan Naruto mengikutinya terbang dari belakang. Sedangkan para warga menghela nafas lega karna si Naga terbang menjauhi Kota.

Tapi siapa?

XxX_xXx_XxX

Naruto hanya memandang heran tempat di mana ia akan berkelahi dengan _Shadow Dragon_ , Hacantoncheir, bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah sarang Naga karna melihat banyaknya Naga yang memerhatikannya dan Hecantoncheir.

"Kau tak bermaksud mengkroyok'ku kan?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

" **Aku ini Naga terhormat, tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu, aku membawamu ke sini untuk menghindari dampak di dunia manusia** " Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan sang Naga.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti –tapi jika kalian maju semua maka aku bisa mati, walaupun aku menggunakan kekuatan penuhku" karna Naruto sadar, jika hanya lima Naga menyerangnya secara bersamaan, maka dia masih memiliki harapan untuk menang, tetapi jika jumlahnya 100 Naga lebih, maka kesempatan menang akan menjadi NOL.

" **Sebaiknya kau persiap'kan dirimu, Ningen –karna aku tidak akan membiarkan'mu keluar dari tem…** "

BLAR

Belum sempat si Naga menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah bogem mentah telah ia terima lebih dahulu di kepala yang tebalut kulit sekeras baja miliknya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, _Doragon_ , aku ada janji dengan ibu'ku malam ini" si Naga menggeram marah, pukulan manusia di depannya ini lebih sakit daripada pukulan sebelumnya.

Dan kali ini ia sadar bahwa…

Bocah di depannya buklanlah manusia.

" **GOOAAARRRR** "

 **TBC dulu lah!**

 **Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Ku harap kalian membuat komen yang bagus untuk karya saya satu ini. Ini merupakan akun baru dari author lama yang bernama Akira no Rinnengan.**

 **Tidak banyak yang ingin saya ucapkan, tapi silahkan nikmati fic ini.**

 **Untuk chapter 1 sengaja pendek, dan besok langsung masih adegan fight antara Naruto vs Hecantoncheir. Dan untuk pertemuan dengan Zeref ada di chap 3 ke atas.**

 **Setting waktu di sini adalah 700 tahun sebelum Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu. Jadi 300 tahun sebelum Zeref dan Natsu lahir.**

 **Dan akhir kata…**

 **Akira no Rinnengan. Revisi ambil menu exit dari sini.**

 **PS : _The KidSNo OppAi lu harus Riview ni fic, jangan hanya next atau lanjut! harus yang panjang._**


	2. Chapter 2

My Promise

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Fairy Tail dan Naruto bukan punya saya.

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah rumit yang dilalaui tokoh utama dalam menjalankan janjinya agar bisa membuat Zeref beristirahat dengan tenang.

…

Manusia dan Naga. Kumpulan kebencian dan makhluk yang memiliki segudang expresi.

Naruto, remaja yang seharusnya menginjak usia 17 tahun ini terperangkap dalam 3 masalah.

Pertama. Dia bangun di atas ranjang di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh nya.

Kedua. Dia terjebak dalam tubuh bocah berusia 10 tahun, walaupun kekuatannya masih belum berkurang, bahkan bertambah karna latihan.

Dan terkahir…

Ketiga. Dia terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang melibatkan Kota tempat ia tinggal, dan sekarang ia berada di sarang para Naga, bertarung dengan seekor Naga coklat yang mengaku bernama **Hacantoncheir** , Naga yang memiliki element bayangan, seperti Shikamaru, 'temannya'.

Melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat dan tepat sesuai dengan kodratnya, kemudian Naruto menembakkan ribuan jarum-jarum angin tajam yang mengarah ke Hecan. Tidak tidak tinggal, Hecan kemudian mengumpulkan energinya di mulut, lalu melepaskannya untuk mengahalau jarum-jarum milik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tekniknya gagal kemudian terbang ke arah Hecan dengan cepat, Hecan yang melihatnya tinggal tinggal diam –karna bagaimana'pun dirinya tidak ingin lagi merasakan kekuatan dari pukulan Naruto, dengan cara yang sama untuk menghalau jarum milik Naruto tadi, Hecan meyemburkan segumpalan energy gelap ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menghindarinya dengan cara terbang secara _zig zag_.

"Kau pikir itu bisa membunuhku?" mata milik si Naga melebar ketika matanya tidak menangkap si pirang dan dirinya juga dikejutkan lagi dengan sebuah rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya, membuatnya terdorong jauh ke bawah. Sedangkan para Naga yang menatap pertempuran Naruto dengan Hecan dengan pandangan tertarik, karna ini kali pertamanya ada yang bisa memojokkan seekor Naga –walaupun Hecan itu adalah yang terlemah di antara ras Naga.

Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, kemudian Hecan menyembuarkan energy gelap yang sama seperti yang tadi untuk menyerang Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya menatap datar gumpalan energy yang mengarah kepadanya. Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, lalu dari tangannya perlahan berkumpul cakra merah dan biru, lalu Naruto memadatkannya dengan rasio tertentu…

DUARRRR

Naruto menembakkan gumpalan cakra yang padat tersebut dan memebelah gumpalan energy milik Hecan, tetapi tidak sampai di situ saja, _**bijudama**_ tersebut terus melaju kencang ke arah Hecan yang melebarkan matanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir…

MATI DI TANGAN MANUSIA

Para Naga yang menatap bekas pertarungan Naruto melebarkan matanya, bocah di depannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa, karna menurut mereka… **Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Naga** –tapi apa sekarang? –di depannya berdiri seorang bocah yang menatap datar ke arah Hecan yang sudah terkapar dengan sebuah lubang menganga di bagian dadanya, tidak ada expresi menyesal ataupun terkenjut, seakan itu semua sudah biasa baginya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau jadi samsak untuk melatih jutsu baru'ku **Hecantoncheir** , aku tidak akan melupakan pertarungan ini!" perlahan Naruto terbang menjauhi sarang Naga tersebut, tetapi terhenti saat sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

" **Si-siapa se-sebenarnya 'aku'** _ **Ningen**_ **?** " Naruto mendekati Hecan yang masih mencoba untuk bangun dengan susah payah dan berhenti tepat di depan mata besarnya.

"…." Hecan melebarkan matanya mendengar bisikan Naruto, dan dirinya membiarkan Naruto untuk memegang kepalanya. Perlahan di mulai dari kaki, lalu badan, dan akhirnya kepala, semuanya berubah menjadi batu.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang **Hecantoncheir** " dan selanjutnya yang dilihat oleh Naga yang lainnya adalah kehampaan di tempat Naruto tadi.

XxX_xXx_XxX

Naruto menatap bulan yang hanya menampakkan sedikit cahayanya, mengingat pertarungannya dengan Naga coklat tadi membuatnya sedikit terhibur, karna bagaimana'pun selama di dunia ini dirinya tidak pernah bertarung dengan seoarang'pun karna mayoritas penduduk di Kota tempat dirinya tinggal bukanlah penyihir, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menjadi penyihir karna kebutuhan akan profesinya, seperti Dokter, misalnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat di mana dia tinggal dan setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Kota, matanya melebar, air mata menggenang membuat pandangannya kabur.

Siapa?

Siapa yang telah menghancurkan Kota tempat ia tinggal?

Siapa?

Matanya memicing ketika melihat sekumpulan pria membawa gadis dari kota tempat ia tinggal, menajamkan penglihatannya lagi, kemudia matanya melebar melihat Lilith tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah menggenang di bawahnya.

Pandangannya menggelap, sapphire cerah telah tergantikan dengan mata biru kelam, seakan tidak ada jiwa manusia yang ada di dalam tubuh bocah 10 tahun tersebut. Melangkah pelan, tetapi di setiap langkahnya ada sebuah tekanan yang siap siapapun yang menghalanginya untuk berjalan.

Tanah bergetar hebat ketika dirinya hampir sampai di tempat sekumpulan pria yang menangkap ibunya.

Merasakan adanya sinyal bahaya dari belakang seorang pria yang tersenyum bejat, -sebut saja namanya Zen- langsung melihat ke belakang dan matanya memutih ketika dirinya terlambat untuk menghindari pukulan bocah yang terlihaat berusia 10 tahunan tersebut.

Melakukan serangkaian segel tangan, lalu Naruto menghembuskan kabut dari mulutnya, kabut tersebut mengelilingi para pria yang telah berani membakar Kota tercintanya dan membunuh ibunya, tetapi kabut tersebut tidak sampai mengelilingi para sandra.

"Kenapa? –kenapa kalian menghancurkan Kota kami? –kenapa kalian membunuh warga Kota? –dan KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH IBUKU?" pancaran kemarahan terlihat jelas dari sepasang sapphire milik Naruto, dirinya tidak tahu harus ber'expresi seperti apa kali ini, tapi yang pasti tujuannya saat ini adalah membunuh para penjahat yang telah menjarah Kota damai tempat ia tinggal.

-sebut saja mereka adalah bandit-

Para Bandit yang berada di dalam kabut hanya memadang bingung karna adanya fenomena alam ini, lalu mata mereka melihat siluet bayangan anak kecil menuju ke tempat mereka dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kalian menghancurkan Kota'ku?" para bandit hanya diam karna masih bingung.

"Kenapa kalian membunuh warga Kota?" perlahan sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah para bandit.

"Kenapa kalian menangkapa wanita dari kota ini?" tawa bejat mulai keluar dari para bandit.

"Dan…KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH IBUKU" nada kemarahan sangat jelas dari ucapan pemuda yang bertransformasi menjadi bocah berusia 10 tahuanan tersebut, tetapi bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, malahan tawa bejat dan perkataan yang benar-benar membuatnya marah, sangat marah.

" **TENTU SAJA KARNA KAMI SENANG MELAKUKANNYA BOCAH, MEMBUNUH ADALAH HOBI KAMI, KARNA WANITA DI SINI CANTIK-CANTIK JADI DAPAT KAMI JADIKAN PELAMPIASAN NAFSU KAMI, LALU KAMI JUAL SEBAGAI BUDAK** , tetapi sayang…" perkataan selanjutnya adalah perkataan di mana Naruto mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki…

" **Pelacur berambut putih itu berani melawan kami, dan sangat terpaksa kami membunuhnya, padahal dia sangat cantik dan dapat mengahasilkan uang yang banyak untuk kami** " mereka tidak sadar siapa yang mereka sebut, karna Lilith adalah satu-satunya wanita dari Kota Elf yang memiliki rambut putih salju.

DUARRRRR

Ledakan energy membuat mereka semua bungkam, tidak ada lagi yang berani tertawa atau menunjukan expresi yang lainnya, kecuali ketakutan.

Sekarang mereka sadar bahwa yang di hadapan mereka sekarang bukanlah bocah yang tadi mereka remehkan, melainkan sosok predator yang siap memangsa mereka, jika mereka melakukan gerakan yang salah, walupun sedikit.

" **Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati!** " berulang kali kata tersebut terucap dari bibir mungilnya, dengan berurai air mata, Naruto bergerak dengan cepat di dalam kabut yang ia ciptakan. Menebas. Membelah. Menusuk. Semuanya ia lakukan agar semua orang yang berada di dalam kabut tersebut mati, dan hanya menyisakan seorang yang ia anggap sebagai leader di kelompok bandit tersebut, karna kapasitas sihir orang yang tinggalkan lebih besar daripada anggota lainnya.

Perlahan kabut yang menyelubungi Naruto dan ketua bandit mengilang, dan para warga yang masih hidup dapat melihat Naruto –putra angkat Lilith- bersama dengan ketua kelompok bandit yang menyerang Kota Elf, kota damai yang hanya memiliki beberapa penyihir.

Mata mereka melebar ketika Naruto dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke arah ketua bandit yang syok, di tambah Naruto melangkah tanpa memperhatikan mayat-mayat yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

" _Kimi wa namae_?" Naruto bertanya dengan datar, nada yang belum pernah di dengar oleh warga di Kota Elf yang damai ini. Ketua dari bandit tersentak kaget ketika nada datar bertanya namanya.

"J-Ja-son"

"Kenapa kau menyerang Kota kami?" bahkan di setiap langkahnya, badan Naruto bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ka-kami ha-hanya di-disuruh"

"Dare?" matanya masih menatap kosong si Jason.

"Ra-raja Is-Ishgar" Jason lebih baik membocorkan rahasia ini, dan dengan begitu dia dan penyuruhnya bisa mati bersama. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu entah dari mana muncul sebuah gulungan dan Naruto mulai menulis. Melemparkan gulungan itu ke arah Jason dan dengan bingung, serta takut Jason menangkapanya,

"Berikan itu pada Raja- _sama_!" perintahanya MUTLAK. Dan tanpa perintah lagi, Jason berjalan melewati Naruto, tetapi terhenti ketika suara Naruto terdengar oleh telinganya…

"Dan jika gulungan itu tidak sampai pada Raja- _sama_ , kau…. **MATI** "

…

' _Sial, ternyata Kota yang memiliki sedikit penyihir ini ternyata memiliki monster yang mengerikkan, aku tak akan pergi ke Kota itu lagi!'_

…

Naruto mengehela nafas, jujur sekarang jelmaan dari _Jinchuriki Konoha_ sangat lelah dan frustasi dengan masalah yang melandanya, dan dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan ke arah jasad Lilith dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau pertemuan kita sangat singkat, _Kaa-san_ " Naruto mulai bercerita, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kalau aku tahu kita akan bersama sesingkat ini, ku harap aku bisa menceritakan siapa diriku sebenarnya padamu dari dulu –tapi, seperti yang terlihat, semuanya terlambat, kau telah mati dan Kota ini porak poranda karna kebusukan dari pemimpin Ishgar.

 _Ne Kaa-san_ , aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pemilik cakra terakhir di dunia ini –aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup kembali, tetapi yang pasti dulunya aku telah mati karna vonis dari warga Konoha dan para Tetua Desa, aku adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina . aku adalah manusia yang dikorbankan untuk menjadi wadah dari seekor monster yang sering disebut dengan _Biju_.

Selama aku kecil sampai aku aku berusia 16 aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan –bahkan aku tak memiliki sesuatu ikatan yang disebut dengan pertemanan. aku berpikir awalnya mereka yang ingin berteman dengan'ku adalah orang-orang tulus yang memang memandang diriku sebagai manusia, bagian dari mereka –ternyata pikiran'ku salah, mereka hanyalah alat yang disiapkan oleh para Tetua untuk tetap membuatku tinggal di Konoha.

Bahkan, setelah perjuanganku untuk menyelamatkan dunia dengan menyegel seluruh cakra milik Kaguya yang siap meledak untuk menghancurkan dunia'pun percuma, mereka menganggap'ku sebagai pencuri yang telah mencuri kekuatan mereka dan akhirnya aku dihukum mati.

Dan entah kenapa aku bisa berada di sini dan hidup bersama denganmu, walaupun sebentar tapi aku bahagia –perasan yang selama ini ingin aku rasakan akhirnya bisa kurasakan saat bersama'mu dan waga Kota Elf.

Kau tahu _Kaa-san_ , tadi aku telah membunuh seekor Naga yang bernama **Hecantoncheir** , menurutkan dia adalah Naga yang baik, walaupun keras kepala, tetapi dari matanya aku tahu dia kesepian –dia tidak memiliki teman dan karna itu aku 'membunuhnya' agar dia tidak menderita lagi. Namun… **Untuk apa aku kuat. Untuk apa kekuatan'ku sangat besar**. Kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi'mu dan yang lainnya?" Naruto berteriak dengan frustasinya.

"Aku tahu" Naruto tersentak ketika suara Lilith terdengar oleh'nya.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu dari dulu Naruto- _kun_! –aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat dirimu dikhianati oleh Desamu! –aku tahu!" Lilith membuka matanya yang berwarna ungu indah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk medapatkan pengakuan dari warga Desamu!"

"Aku tahu bagaimanana perasaanmu saat kau bertemu dengan orang tua kandungmu!"

"Aku tahu semua yang kau ketahui dan yang kau rasakan!"

"…karna aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang mengerti seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto - _kun_ " mata Naruto melebar ketika mata birunya melihat siapa yang sekarang berada di depannya, bukan lagi Lilith yang telah merawat dan memberikannya kebahagian layaknya orang tua.

"Aku tahu! –Aku tahu! –Aku tahu SEMUA TENTANG DIRIMU NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"O-omae…

...Kaguya"

TBC

 **Ups, cerita membisankan ya? –ah mau bagaimana lagi, otak saya kesulitan untuk mencari ide untuk chapter ini.**

 **Ah, maaf kalau scane pertarungannya tidak ada, karna saya bukan author yang bisa mendeskripsikan pertarungan tanpa adanya pihak ketiga..**

 **Oh ya, chapter kali ini telah saya penjangkan sedikit, walaupun hanya 200 kata sih.**

 **Dan dari sini, saya AKIRA no RINNENGAN menklik icon X berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas.**

 **Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Problemator

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Fairy Tail dan Naruto bukan punya saya.

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah rumit yang dilalaui tokoh utama dalam menjalankan hidupnya di dunia yang di penuhi oleh para pengguna sihir, konflik yang menguras emosi selalu datang mengampirinya, dan si tokoh utama ini memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melalui semua konflik agar bisa hidup dengan tenang, walaupun itu mustahil baginya...karna dia adalah...problemator! –si biang masalah! –tempat asalnya masalah! –dan si pembuat masalah!.

…

Mata biru Naruto menatap 5 orang yang berdiri di depannya, kelima orang tersebut mengeluarkan tekanannya untuk membuat nyali Naruto menciut, mengingat Naruto hanyalah anak kecil –menurut mereka.

Bosan karna tekanan yang di arahkan kepada dirinya, Naruto merileks'kan badannya dan kemudian menatap tajam kelima orang di depannya.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang memegang Raja di Ishgar?" pertanyaan datar yang berbau tekanan tersebut keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kami adalah pemegang gelar penguasa Ishgar, dan kenapa kau member kami surat ancaman seperti ini?" salah seorang –sebut saja Hitagi-melemparkan gulungan yang tadi Naruto kirimkan melalui Jason.

 _ **Wahai Raja-sama, bisakan anda hadir ke tempat kami, Kota Elf –dan jika anda tidak datang dalam waktu 3 hari, maka itu adalah akhir dari Ishgar**_

Memo yang berisikan ancaraman, eh?!

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu, Penguasa- _sama_ , hanya saja… Kami. Rakyat. Kota. Elf. Ingin. Memisahkan. Diri. dari. Ishgar!" pernyataan dibalut dengan emosi negative ia keluarkan untuk memberikan tekanan kepada kelima penguasa Ishgar yang telah memerintahkan sekelompok bandit kejam untuk mengahancurkan Kota Elf yang indah dan damai.

"Pernyataan macam apa itu? –jika kau ingin memisahkan diri dari Ishgar maka kau adalah pemberontak dan hukumannnya adalah kematian" nada datar dikeluarkan oleh Homura, yang memiliki perawakan janggut tebal dan mata sipit, rambutnya'pun sudah memiliki uban di mana-mana.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, Pak Tua? –aku hanya ingin rakyat Kota Elf hidup dengan tenang, tanpa adanya tekanan dari kalian karna ketidakadaan penyihir dari kota ini –dan kalau kau ingin menghlangai'ku maka akan aku mengahdapi kalian dengan tangan terkepal" mata biru Naruto mencancarkan cahaya yang menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan yang amat sangat bagi siapa saja yang mentangnya. Para penguasa Ishgar melompat mundur kebelakang karna merasakan adanya ancaman dari arah bocah di depannya.

Homura mengumpulkan sejumlah energy di tangannya kemudian menembakkan cahaya laser super padat ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap seakan tidak takut dengan bahanya yang datang kepadanya.

10 pasang mata melebar karna serangan milik Homura ditahan oleh suatu dinding tak kasat mata di depan Naruto dan serangan tersebut menghilangkan karna kehilangan energy sihirnya.

Naruto berdiri tegam mengahadap mereka berlima, lalu perlahan dari belakang Naruto muncul sesosok makhluk astral yang memegang tasbih di tangan kanannya dan sebuah pedang bersarang di mulutnya, **Shinigami**.

Lutut mereka berlima bergetar ketakutan karna KI yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sangat berbeda tingkatan dengan mereka berlima, seperti Bumi dan Langit, "Jika kalian masih mengganggu Kota Elf, maka kalian akan mati! –jadi..." mereka menegang karna Naruto menahan perkataannya.

…Jadilah anak baik, ya!" dengan senyuman mata Naruto memberikan mereka tekanan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dan **Shinigami** yang berada di belakangnya telah menghilang dan udara segar bisa mereka hirup dengan bebas, lalu untuk menjawab perintah Naruto, mereka mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kota Elf dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **Bocah ini bukan manusia.**

 **Dia Iblis.**

 **Dia Setan.**

 **Dia Monster.**

 **Bocah ini menakutkan.**

Yah, seperti itulah pikiran mereka berlima dan berjanji untuk tidak macam-macam lagi dengan bocah pemilik nama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki ini.

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan, seakan itu adalah acara perpisahan untuk mereka, Naruto membiarkan mereka lari, "Jaa ne Raja-Raja- _sama_ ".

XxX_-_xXx-_-xXx_-_XxX

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, hari ini benar-benar ia lalui dengan berbagai masalah.

Pertama. Pertarungannya dengan seekor Naga.

Kedua. Pertarunganya dengan kelompok bandit.

Ketiga. Kematian sang ibu, Lilith.

Keempat. Fakta bahwa Lilith adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Kelima. Kematian Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Dan…

Keenam. Pertemuannya dengan para penguasa Ishgar, itupun pertarungan hampir terjadi.

Dari keenam deretan yang terjadi hari ini, yang paling membuat Naruto lelah adalah fakta Lilith adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki yang hanya memiliki cakra sekelas _Biju_ , karna sebagian besar cakra milik Kaguya dan cakra yang ada di dunia ini berpusat pada satu tubuh, yaitu Naruto.

Sama seperti cakra belum dicuri dari **Pohon Shinju** yang hanya berpusat pada satu pohon, dan sekarang cakra tersebut berpusat di dalam tubuh Naruto dan bisa dikatakan Naruto itu adalah… **Pohon Shinju ke-dua**.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menguras otaknya untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana agar Kota Elf bisa aman tanpa dirinya, berpikir keras sampai-sampai keringat menetes dan mambasahi kepalanya, bahkan kalau ini sebauh _anime_ atau _manga_ , maka akan terlihat dengan jelas kalau asap mengepul di atas kepalanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah ide gila terlintas di dalam otaknya, dan untuk menambah kesan yang 'agak'kejam, maka seringaian jahat dan keji bertengger di mulutnya #Ngeri.

XxX_-_xXx-_-xXx_-_XxX

Bagaimana kalau waktu'nya kita skip? –anggap saja ini adalah 50 tahun setelah Naruto menjalan'kan rencana untuk membuat Kota Elf aman dari gangguan orang luar, dan sekarang Naruto juga memiliki seekor kucing berwarna putih yang bisa bicara dan memiliki sayap, Aera dan nama kucing tersebut adalah Lilith, nama yang sama dengan nama yang dipakai oleh Kaguya sewaktu membesarkan dan memberikannya kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Dahi Naruto berkedut ketika melihat Lilith dengan santainya berjalan dan di belakngnya ada seekor anak Naga yang mengikutinya, dilihat dari cara anak Naga tersebut berjalan, bisa Naruto simpulkan kalau Naga tersebut baru saja menetas dari telurnya dan menganggap Lilith adalah ibunya.

"Lilith!" Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Nani? –jangan salahkan aku! –aku tidak tahu telur tersebut akan menetas jika aku merendamnya di air panas, sehingga membuat telur tersebut malah labih cepat menetas dari yang seharusnya" dengan membuang muka ke arah samping Lilith menjawab Naruto, bahkan tangannya bersedekap di dadanya, dan inilah salah satu sifat Lilith yang sering membuat Naruto kesal, _Neko-Tsundere._

Menghela nafas lelah, kemudian Naruto menatap tajam Naga yang mengikuti Lilith.

Kulit Merah, dan dari cerita Lilith barusan bisa dikatakan kalau Naga yang di depannya adalah type api.

"Karna kau yang membuatnya menetas, jadi kau yang harus merawatnya!" perintah Naruto mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Ta-ta…" Lilith menghentikan aksi protesnya, karna melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan polos, bahkan Lilith pun tidak bisa mengatasi Naruto jika Naruto sudah menatapnya dengan demikian.

"Baiklah-baiklah! –tapi kau harus membantuku! –mana mungkin aku bisa mengatasi Naga ini seorang diri" dengan kepala menunduk Lilith berkata demikian.

"Baik! –tapi sebelum itu, siapa namanya?"

"hm…aku belum kepikiran, menurutmu apa nama yang bagus untuk Naga kecil ini?" dan Lilith bertanya balik ke Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya kepadaku, _Baka-Neko_? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Naga ini kita beri nama Ignel?" Lilith hanya mengangguk setuju, karna bagaimanapun dirinya akan selalu mengikuti perkataan Naruto, walaupun nantinya dia memang bisa protes.

Sedangkan Naga kecil yang bernama Ignel ini hanya mengaum keras, seakan setuju dengan nama yang diberikan oleh 'orang tua'nya.

KRYUUKK

Suara dari perut Ignel membuat Naruto dan Lilith menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan Lilith yang memiliki kesadaran diri yang tinggi pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ignel untuk mencari makanan, tapi sebelum itu…

"Kau jaga Ignel, biar aku yang mencari makanan, aku takut kau menemukan telur raksasa lagi dan akhirnya kita akan membesarkan dua ekor Naga"

CTAK

Membalik badannya, kemudia Lilith memberikan tatapan memelasnya ke arah Naruto, tetapi Naruto telah kebal dengan tatapan khas memelas milik Lilith.

"Tak mempan!"

CTAK CTAK

Exceed putih ini memunculkan gigi taringnya dan dengan sekali lompatan dirinya mulai menggigit kepala kuning milik Naruto…

" _Baka-Kiroii!_ "

XxX_-_xXx-_-xXx_-_XxX

"Usahakan energi sihirmu seminim mungkin dalam mengeluarkan sebuah sihir, tetapi memiliki damage yang besar!" Naruto, dengan kesalnya memberikan pengarahan pada Naga kecil yang sudah bersama mereka beberapa bulan ini, dan saat ini Ignel sedang berlatih bersama Naruto tentang pengendalian api.

"Tapi Tou- _san_ , semakin besar sihir yang terpakai, maka kerusakannya semakin besar juga'kan?" Ignel sedikit bingung dengan penjelas Naruto dan menginstruksinya dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari Lilith, 'ibu-nya'.

"Perkataan'mu memang benar Ignel, tapi semakin besar energy yang terpakai, maka kau semakin cepat lelah, dan lebih baik minim'kan penggunaan energy tetapi mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan!" Naruto membentuk jarinya seperti pistol, lalu dari ujung telunjuknya Naruto menembakkan api-api kecil, tetapi bisa menembus sebuah pohon yang besar, lalu pohon tersebut hangus terbakar.

"Kuharap kau mengerti dengan yang ku contohkan!" Ignel menatap kagum 'ayah'-nya, walaupun 'ayah'nya adalah seorang manusia, tetapi pengetahuannya melebihi manusia pada umumnya.

"Ha'I, aku mengerti!"

Ignel mengumpulkan sedikit sehirnya di mulutnya, lalu membuat bebarapa jarum api di dalam mulutnya, lalu menghembuskannya…

SYUTT

Tidak ada suara, berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya –tetapi dampak kehancuran yang dihasilkan oleh jarus api miliknya kali ini sedikit lebih besar dari bola apinya, walaupun nyatanya energy yang ia kirimkan sedikit lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya.

Meneguk ludahnya…

"He-hebat!"

XxX_-_xXx-_-xXx_-_XxX

"Hai Naruto" sebuah senyuman lembut terukir dari mulut Kaguya, dan karna Naruto tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat dari wanita berambut putih tersebut, maka Naruto tetap berada di samping Kaguya.

"Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi ibu angkatku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dari tadi ia tanyakan akhirnya ia ungkapkan dengan mulut mungilnya.

"Aku tak pernah berpura-pura –aku memang menjadi ibu akngatmu karna memang aku ingin bersama'mu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih" wanita berambut putih panjang tersebut menatap Naruto denagn lembut, bahkan ia belum pernah menatap kedua anak kandungnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau da aku sama –kita sama-sama menderia, sama-sama menjadi yang dikorbankan, sama-sama hidup dalam kesendirian" Kaguya menatap langit yang berselimutkan asap dengan mata sendu.

"Apa yang sama? –kau adalah wanita yang memakan buah cakra karna ingin menguasai dunia, kau menjadi dewa, apa yang sama?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya disuruh untuk memakan buah tersebut, kau pikir aku mau menjadi semua yang mereka katakan jika pada akhirnya akulah yang menderita? –tidak! Aku tidak pernah menginkan semua itu, aku hanya ingin mereka melihatku seperti perempuan pada umumnya, bukan sebagai aib yang membawa masalah! –aku ingin semua itu!...

…Kau tahu, sakit –sangat sakit ketika mereka memandangku berbeda seakan aku adalah orang asing, padahal kenyataannya aku lahir dan dibesarkan di tempat yang sama dengan mereka" Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kaguya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki, sakit rasanya ketika orang yang kau kenal, bahkan mereka mengenalmu memandang dirimu berbeda, tetapi Naruto tetap diam, karna ia tahu Kaguya belum mengeluarkan semua isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam.

"…tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, aku juga bingung ketika pertama kali kita bertemu!"

"Kenapa kau mengetahui kalau aku sendirian pada waktu dulu?" dan akhirnya Naruto'pun bertanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah Kaguya memulai ceritanya.

"Saat kau menghisap seluruh cakra yang ada padaku, saat itu aku melihat semua yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati'mu dan karna itu aku berani mengatakan kalau kau dan aku sama" Kaguya perlahan-lahan menunjukkan tindak-tanduk kalau ia mengantuk, terbukti dari matanya yang agak berat dan sesekali tertutup.

"Aku ngantuk!"

"Apa sekarang kau telah bahagia?"

"Ya! –aku sekarang bahagia karna aku bias hidup bersama denganmu Naruto, walaupun tidak terlalu lama…aku ngantuk!"

"Tidurlah jika kau memang ingin tidur!"

"Tapi kemungkinan aku tidak bisa bangun lagi karna aku bukan lagi manusia abadi, berbeda dengan'mu yang telah memasuki fase abadi"

"Aku tak megerti perkataan-mu, tapi yang kutahu kau mengantuk, dan jika itu memang benar maka tidurlah" senyuman lembut kembalu terukir di mulut Kaguya dan dirinya mulai menutup mata indahnya.

"Tidurlah Kaguya! –bangunlah suatu saat nanti dan hiduplah bersama denganku seperti kemarin, _Okaa-san_ " perlahan tubuh Kaguya mulai menghilang ditemani oleh cahaya yang membentuk bintang dari hasil leburannya, bahkan saat kematiannya'pun Kaguya masih tersenyum karna…

Dirinya tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

XxX_-_xXx-_-xXx_-_XxX

"Kemana kita pergi selanjutnya, Naruto?" Kucing putih yang dimiliki oleh Naruto tersebut bertanya dengan nada penasara ketika melihat tuannya menatap langit dan tersenyum sendu.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi, siapa tahu kita dapat menemukan hal yang menarik lainnya, perang misalnya"

"Aku menyerti, bailah mari kita pergi!" Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Lilith yang sedang semangat-semangatnya.

"Ah~ kau memang berubah ya, Lilith"

 **Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter, belum masuk bagian penting sih karna arc untuk menaskan diri ada ada di chap 5 ke dan seterusnya.**

 **Ah, dan sesudah chap 5 up saya berenca membuat fic baru, menurut kalian mana yang bagus…**

 **Naruto x Dxd**

 **Naruto x Akame ga Kiru**

 **Naruto x Deadman Wonderland**

 **Naruto x Shingeki**

 **Naruto x Trinity Seven**

 **Kelima poling di atas bisa kalian pilih…sebenarnya saya juga tertarik dengan Kuroko no Basket, hanya saja saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang olahraga, jadi Kuroko saya tiadakan deh.**

 **Jaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

Problemator

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Fairy Tail dan Naruto bukan punya saya.

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah rumit yang dilalaui tokoh utama dalam menjalankan hidupnya di dunia yang di penuhi oleh para pengguna sihir, konflik yang menguras emosi selalu datang mengampirinya, dan si tokoh utama ini memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melalui semua konflik agar bisa hidup dengan tenang, walaupun itu mustahil baginya...karna dia adalah...problemator! –si biang masalah! –tempat asalnya masalah! –dan si pembuat masalah!.

 **PERTEMUAN**

…

Naruto memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan bingung, mayat beserakan di setiap pelosok desa yang ia datangi kali ini –oh ya, sekarang sudah 3 abad sejak Naruto bangun di dunia ini, banyak hal yang telah ia lalui bersama dengan Lilith, sang kucing Excednya, tapi kali ini mayat tersebut tidak memiliki luka sedikitpun, seperti…

"Jangan-jangan jiwa mereka terhisap?" Lilith memandang Naruto dengan tatapan setuju, sebagai seekor makhluk yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, maka Lilith tahu maksud dari perkataan Naruto, "..tapi siapa?"

Karna instingnya sebagai Ninja yang masih sangat terlatih, Naruto dengan cepat membuat sebuah kubah yang tercipta dari padatan energy alam yang Naruto kumpulkan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tahu jawabannya'kan Lilith?" si kucing putih ini hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto, kemudian dari tangannya muncul kuku runcing dan tajam, lalu Lilith mengarah'kan kuku-kuku tersebut ke arah orang yang menyerangnya.

SYUUT

Kuku-kuku tangan milik Lilith dengan cepat terbang secara lurus menuju sang penyerang, tetapi yang anehnya, saat kuku milik Lilith akan bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh orang yang menyerangnya, kuku tersebut lebih dahulu menghilang, seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Berhati-hati'lah Lilith, lawan kita bukan penyihir kelas bawah!"

"Aku mengerti!" Lilith menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tulang-tulang yang tajam muncul dari bawah tanah dan memerangkap pelaku penyerangan, dan untuk mengantisipasi agar orang tersebut tidak bisa bebas karna sihir anehnya, Naruto melindungi tulang yang dilindungi oleh Lilith dengan senjutsu, karna senjutsu bisa menimalisirkan energy hitam.

Naruto menghilangkan kubah yang melindungi mereka dari ledakan sihir kegelapan milik sang pelaku. Naruto da Lilith perlahan mendekat dan mereka mengangkat sebelas alis mereka, bingung…

"Sepertinya dia dikendalikan oleh kegelapannya atau obsesinya yang sangat berlebihanlah yang membuatnya seperti ini" Naruto mulai berkomentar mengenai si pelaku.

" _Kimi wa namae?_ " Naruto melihat anak di depannya dengan lembut, karna menurutnya kalau ia mengkasari anak di depannya ini anak tidak trauma karna dirinya nantinya.

"Zeref, Zeref Dragneel" alis Naruto bertaut bingung mendengar nama belakang si Zeref.

' _Dragneel? –Dragon Ignel?'_

"Sepertinya kau berpikiran yang sama denganku Naruto!" Ignel. Naga kecil yang dulu pernah ia latih tentang cara mengendalian api yang baik, mengingat dirinya juga memiliki element api yang sama seperti Ignel, tapi sekarang Naga tersebut telah pergi karna si Naga ingin melihat dunia dengan matanya sendiri.

"Jangan mendekat!" baik Naruto maupun Lilith menatap Zeref dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin kalian mati!" sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruot dan Excednya.

"Tadi kau mau membunuh kami, Bocah!" mata Zeref melebar, kemudian dirinya menundukkan kepala, "Maaf! –aku tidak sadar"

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu pada kami? –siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu"

"Aku terkutuk" dan setelah itu Zeref mulai menceritakan kisahnya kepada Naruto, entah kenapa dirinya nyaman berada di dekat Naruto Lilith dan bersedia menceritakan tentang masalah yang ia hadapi tanpa merasakan kekawatiran sedikitpun. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan nama belakangnya? –entahlah!

"Jadi kau ingin menghidupkan kembali adikmu yang telah mati –tetapi yang terjadi malah seperti yang sekarang ini?" Zeref menganggung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi a.."

"Kau tahu menghidupkan orang yang telah mati sangat bertentangan dengan hokum alam?" Zeref menganngguk, "tapi itu tidak mustahil terjadi" mata Zeref dengan sangat cepat mentap Naruto, terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku ini telah sangat lama hidup Zeref, usiaku sudah lebih dari 3 abad –aku sudah melihat banyak kejadian dan melewati banyak perperangan, termasuk berperang melawab pasukan abadi yang tidak bisa mati, mereka adalah makhluk yang telah mati, tetapi dihidupkan lagi sebagai senjata perang"

"Apa menghidup'kan orang mati itu mungkin?"

"Bukan 'mungkin' tapi memang bisa, aku sendiri bisa menghidupkan orang mati, walaupun tidak sempurnya" yah, dengan teknik _edo tensai_ tentunya.

"Apa kau mau meng…"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menghidupkan adikmu, aku tidak ingin melewati batasannku sebagai manusia –jika kau ingin adikmu hidup kembali, berusahalan sendiri karna jika kau berhasil maka kau akan puas dengan hasil kerja kerasmu"

"Tapi, apa aku mampu? –maksudku…"

"Lihat hasil perbuatanmu bocah! –kau telah menghilangkan ratusan nyawa penduduk ini hanya dengan modal aura'mu, apa kau tak berpikir bisa menghidupkan mereka semua dengan sempurna?" Zeref melebarkan matanya, lalu dirinya melihat sekelilingnya dan baru ia sadari bahwa banyak penduduk Kota tempat ia tinggal sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatanmu bocah, semua ini perbuatanmu! –aku tak tahu masalah pastinya, tapi yang jelas ini semua salahmu! –kau boleh mengatakan aku kejam atau yang lainnya, tapi terima'lah kenyataan bahwa kau telah membunuh ratusan nyawa penduduk kota ini!" perlahan air mata mengalir dari matanya, _terjadi lagi_.

"Sudahlah, Lilith mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Sang Exced putih tersebut hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah Naruto, kemudian mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan Zeref yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Naruto dan Lilith menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu berbalik arah, melihat Zeref yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Bosan karna menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Zeref, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannya…

" _SIAPA NAMAMU_?"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO – _tteabayou!_ "

_Naruto & Lilith_

Naruto menatap langit sangat cerah untuk hari ini –pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Zeref dan janji yang teluncur dari mulutnya telah berlangsung 4 abad yang lalu, sungguh sekarang dirinya sangat bosan menjalani kehidupannya, walaupun Lilith selalu ada untuknua, tetapi dirinya tidak menemukan hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

Dia ingin sesuatu yang menantang yang bisa memacu adrenalin'nya, seperti waktu pertemuannya dengan Ignel terdahulu.

 __Naruto- &-Ignel__

" _Yo, Hissahiburi Ignel!" Naga mereha raksasa yang mendiami kawah gununh merapi menatap wajahnya dengan bengis._

" _Yo, tidak senang bisa berjumpa denganmu, Naruto" Naruto hanya tertawa pelan untuk menghilanglan kegugupannya saat ini –sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak bertemu dengan Naga didikannya ini, membuatnya agak canggung –yah, ini semuanya salah dia juga sih._

 _Namun, acaranya untuk berpikir hilang ketika melihat ribuan jarum api datang ke arahnya dan siap untuk menusuknya –tidak mau menjadi sate nantinya, Naruto membukus tubuhnya dengan angin untuk menghalau api tersebut, tapi hokum alam berlaku –angin ada untuk memperbesar api._

" _ **Karyuu no Tekken!**_ _" belum sempat dirinya untuk menghilangkan efek pengaruh dari api tadi, sekarang dirinya telah dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah yang telah mengenainya._

 _BRUK_

 _Untung ada dinding-dinding yang menghalanginya, menghilangkan jejak darah yang tertinggal di mulutnya –Naruto menyeringai!_

" _Tunjukkan padaku semua yang kau bisa, Ignel!" dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, Naruto melaju ea rah Ignel dan dirinya juga telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ignel._

 _Ignel hanya menatap Naruto datar, dirinya bingung kenapa 'ayah'nya hanya menggunakan keceptan standar yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh matanya –dalam jumlah besar, ignel mengalirkan energy sihirnya untuk melindungi tubuh dari segala kemungkinan serangan balasan Naruto nantiny._

 _DUAG_

 _Dirinya sedikit meringis, walaupun tidak terlalu sakit karna dia telah melindungi diri –tapi tetap saja, pukulan 'sang ayah' tidak bisa ia remehkan._

 _Menyeringai penuh kesenangan, kemudian tanpa member waktu bagi Ignel untuk mengumpulkan energy sihirnya, Naruto membuat sejumlah udara berkumpul disatu titik, lalu ia padatkan –dan dengan kecepatan seperti laser, udara tersebut bergerak lurus ea rah Ignel yang sudah siap menanti serangnnya dengan sayap terbuka –bermaksud untuk menghalau serangan tersebut dengan kepakan sayapnya yang mampu membuat magma disekitarnya menyingkir._

 _Tapi tetap saja, sebesar apapun gelombang yang kirimkan oleh Ignel, udara tajam tersebut bergerak lurus karna udara yang dibuat oleh Naruto menusuk, bukan menghantam._

 _Mata Ignel melebar –kalau dirinya kena dengan serangan Naruto yang mampu melubangi benda keras, maka dirinya akan tamat…_

" _Aku menyerah!" hampir saja jarum udara milik Naruto menembus mata milik Ignel._

" _Kau masih saja kuat Tou-san!" suara Ignel sekarang lebih berat daripada yang dulu, "Hm…padahal aku tidak lagi berlatih" bukan maksudnya untuk merendah, tetapi Naruto ingin mengejek Ignel._

" _Ha'I –Ha'I…kau memang yang terkuat Tou-san! –jadi apa maksudmu mengunjungi putramu yang satu ini?" Ignel merubah raut wajahnya ketika Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah seriusnya._

" _Apa kau mengenal Zeref?" Ignel mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengenalnya –penyihir hitam yang sangat terkenal dan berdarah dingin, bahkan dia membuat sebuah buku yang menyegel iblis-iblis yang dia ciptakan, manusia abadi, sama sepertimu"_

" _Dia tidaklah jahat!" kening Ignel menyeringit heran, "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"_

" _Aku mengenalnya, dia sama sepertiku –abadi, terkutuk, dan menderita. Dia ingin mati –sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak sebodoh dirinya yang menciptakan monster yang tujuannya hanya ingin membunuhnya"_

" _Aku yakin kau ke sini bukan karna ingin membahas masalah itu'kan?" Naruto menyeringai, dan dari tangannya muncul seorang anak yang usianya sekitar 3 tahun, berambut pink._

" _Aku ingin kau melatik anak ini, namanya Natsu, Natsu Dragnel –Zeref no otouto, sekaligus monster terkuat yang diciptakan oleh Zeref, Iblis api, Etherious Natsu Dragnel, disingkat E.N.D" mata Ignel melebar…_

" _Kenapa kau ingin aku melatihnya? –bukankah dia sudah kuat karna tercipta dari Ether murni?" tetapi seringaian Naruto malah melebar…_

" _Bukankah itu menarik? –aku ingin kau melatihnya agar kekuatan apinya berkembang, dan sampai pada saatnya tiba kekuatannya akan disegel di dalam buku E.N.D dan kunci untuk membuka segelnya ada padaku –dan hanya akan dipergunakan lagi untuk melawan penciptanya, Zeref" ketika Ignel ingin berbicara,,,_

" _Ah, ajarkan juga padanya cara membaca, menulis, dan semua hal yang aku ajarkan padamu –tenang saja, walaupun kalian terisolasi dari dunia luar, informasi masih akan kau dapatkan" Naruto mulai membalik badannya,,,_

" _Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadikannya…_

 _ **GOD DRAGON EVIL SLAYER**_ _" dan akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan Ignel dan E.N.D yang tubuh mereka mulai menghilang –proses teleportasi di dimensi milik Naruto._

_- **OF** -_

Sekarang Naruto menatap sebuah desa yang diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang mengagung-agung'kan Zeref, _'tidak ku sangka terobosan bocah tersebut membuatnya seperti ini'_ –yah itulah pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap para penduduk yang satu-per-satu dibantai, dan anak-anak ditangkap, tapi Naruto hanya diam, karna menurutnya kebosanannya bisa terobati jika dirinya ikut tertangkap, ah~ soal Lilith, Lilith sekarang berada di dimensi Naruto untuk melihat perkembangan Natsu yang dilatih oleh Ignel, jadi Naruto dapat bergerak sedikit bebas.

Matanya menatap penuh tertarik ke arah penyihir-penyihir yang mengagung-agungkan Zeref yang sedang membantai para penduduk di desa yang ia singgahi kali ini, menghirup nafas dalam, kemudian selubung tipis yang melindungi Naruto menghilang, membuatnya terlihat oleh para pemuja fanatic Zeref.

SRETT

Seseorang menyeretnya, tapi Naruto hanya membiarkannya –mungkin masalah yang akan ia hadapi bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur nantinya.

_Naruto-&-Shinju_

 _Masa Lalu, di mana orang-orang zaman dulu memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari hati mereka, dan kekuatan tersebut bernama Haki, Haki terbagi 3, yaitu Haki Raja, Haki Pertahanan, dan Haki Pengamatan. Haki telah ada di dalam diri manusia ketika mereka telah lahir, dan hanya beberapa orang yang bisa membangkitkan Haki._

 _Lalu karna masalah Seleksi Alam, Haki perlahan-lahan berubah, dimana biasanya pengguna Haki hanya bisa melakukan Intimidasi, Sensor, dan Pertahanan, maka sekarang Haki mampu memanipulasi aura mereka menjadi bentuk lain, dan kekuatan ini diberi nama NEN._

 _Nen memiliki 5 tipe, yaitu Gugenka, Henka, Houshutsu, Sousa, dan Tokushitsu, dan kelima tipe Nen ini bisa membuat penggunanya menjadi manusia super._

 _Dan karna adanya teori Darwin, yaitu Evolusi, maka Nen juga berubah hingga membuat mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil, seperti menciptakan monster, mengeluarkan api, dll._

 _Dan kekuatan ini disebut dengan Sihir, penyihir biasanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang disebut Grimoire agar penyihir bisa mengakses sihir, biasanya Grimoire merupakan hasil penelitian mereka tentang Thema, dan Thema merupakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan penyihir dan Archive tempat Thema tersebut berada._

 _Archive dalam Sihir dibagi menjadi 7 buah dan Archive tersebut dinamakan_ _ **7 dosa besar**_ _; Luxuria (Nafsu), Acedia (Malas), Gula (Rakus), Ira (Murka), Superbia (Sombong), Invidia (Iri), Avaritia (Serakah)._

 _Dan di masa lalu ada tiga orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan terkuat di antara kaum mereka dan mewakili ketiga kekuatan tersebut karna mereka bangga dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Seorang yang memiliki Haki yang sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan, Pengguna Nen terpintar dan terkuat, dan penyihir yang memiliki gelar Raja Sihir berkumpul di satu tempat dan dengan bodohnya mereka menyatukan ketiga kekuatan mereka dengan sebuah ritual._

 _Dan dari peristiwa tersebut lahir sebuah pohon yang memiliki kekuatan mereka bertiga dan kekuatan yang dimiliki pohon tersebut semakin lama semakin besar dan pohon tersebut bernama Shinju._

Dan sekarang Naruto adalah Shinju ke-2 karna Naruto menyerap seluruh cakra dan membuat manusia harus memulai dari 0 besar.

Tapi dari yang ia lihat sekarang ini, para penyihir tidak lagi membutuhkan Grimoire, mungkin karna teori Darwin tadi, karna adanya Evolusi. Dan pengguna sihir yang sekarang hampir mendekati pengguna Cakra.

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan masa lalu, lebih baik dirinya memikirkan masa depan dan sebentar lagi sebuah masalah akan ada di depannya dan dirinya ingin masuk ke dalam masalah tersebut –masalah yang menyangkut dengan Zeref.

TBC

Ah, telat update ya? –maaf minggu kemarin saya kehilangn mood, walaupun idenya ada –dan pas ada mood idenya menghilang, jadi hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan.

Fic The Firecat, akan menyusul –mungkin minggu depan!.


End file.
